Opposites Attract
by lovelycactus23
Summary: Draco and Hermione meet at a wedding, will sparks fly? Oneshot Dramione


**sorry about me posting this again. i have made some changes to the chapter but the general story is still the same**

Gazing over towards the middle of the room Hermione's eyes landed on Harry and Ginny who were dancing blissfully around the floor. She noticed Harry's hand gently cradling Ginny's waist and could only wonder when she would have that great romance worthy to fit the pages of a Jane Austin novel.

You see Hermione felt envy and she quite ashamed to admit it. After years of dedication to her career, Hermione couldn't help but regretted some of her choices. Evidently, she loved her career and wouldn't think of working anywhere else but The Ministry, nevertheless being surrounded by couples does have an effect on an individual.

Looking towards the left of the dance floor she glanced at Ron dancing with his new bride Pansy. Who would have thought Hermione wondered, Ron and Pansy, they had met at a pub in Diagon Alley and fell completely head over heels for one another after a few dates. Once more that feeling crept up in Hermione's gut, that dreadful green monster. She was happy for Ron truly, she was, although she was willing to admit it hurt especially with Ron being her first love. Everyone had expected them two to end up together. Hermione harboured no feeling for Ron anymore but her current situation made her brood over such things.

This wasn't how Hermione normally was. Her mind never went to such places. She loved her friends dearly and never felt jealous at their expense.

Thinking back to that day made her cringe.

 _*Three months ago*_

She was done with him. How could he do this to her. Years of time and dedication she had put in this relationship to keep it alive. She was appalled at finding out that her boyfriend of two years had been cheating on her and he didn't have the decency to tell it to her face she had to hear it from the whispers in the ministry.

Hermione felt like setting his clothes on fire then ripping his hear out. Too much too much she though. She was furious. She stood up from her sofa, strut over to their wardrobe, ripped the clothes out from his side, and went to the window and flung this clothes out.

That'll teach him, she thought to herself.

' _I love you, baby. I won't ever let you down you know that_ _right'_. She remembered him Saying this to her. Thinking of this made her even madder. At this point she was grabbing his cologne and other toiletries and smashing them to the ground.

Suddenly she heard the door open.

"Hermione! Baby I'm home" he called out to her.

Hermione walked out and stood in front of him with her hands crossed over her chest. Guessing by the look on this face, Hermione could see the worried look cross over his face, he knew something was wrong.

"I know. I know everything" she said calmly. Almost too calmly. "If you know what's good for you, you will get your things, well whatever's left of it and leave this flat. Leave before I do something I will regret"

She held out her wand in her right hand in a defence position. A position used often during her war time. Hermione knew this was her safety net. If she tried to speak to him or do anything she would ultimately break down.

He opened this mouth to speak. To defend himself probably thought Hermione but when he saw the fire in her eyes, he knew she wasn't to be messed with.

 _*present*_

Three months later, Hermione had worked hard to get over the dreadful feelings and had recovered after a slight breakdown however seeing all the happy couples and at a wedding made those feeling rise to the top and she felt awful again.

"Well, well, well" exclaimed a man's voice behind her "if it isn't Granger"

Hermione quickly turned around to find a mop of white blond hair "Malfoy! What are you doing here?"

He looked the same as he did back in school she thought. He was taller now naturally and had filled out a lot but his aristocratic features remained the same pointed chin, grey eyes and pale skin.

Of course he'd be here, she thought to herself, it is Pansy's wedding after all. She'd invite her old Hogwarts friends especially Malfoy, as she remembers it Pansy was as close to him.

"What does one do at a wedding Granger?" he asked as if talking to a child, "you all alone, Granger? No date or did your date leave you?"

"We aren't friends Malfoy" she spat. "Why are you even here? Go back to your date."

"Don't have one so jokes on you, come to think of it isn't that your date over there dancing with… who's that girl?" Draco asked attempting to annoy Hermione.

"Shut up Malfoy. You don't know if that's my date besides it's none of your business"

"Yes, I do. I saw him with you, earlier when our lovely couple had their first dance" he replied to her.

"Alright Malfoy, you creep. He left because he found me boring I guess" she huffed giving Draco a scowl in the process.

"Don't be so daft Granger, any guy who would leave you especially tonight is an absolute fool"

Hermione's eyes bulged at his words. That coming from Malfoy was shock to her, she was bewildered considering their history.

Malfoy wasn't lying to her, she was looked beautiful, quite put together he thought comparing her busy bee self in The Ministry where she always wore black office attire. This was the first time he had seen her in something remotely girlish and he liked what he saw.

Seeing Hermione rushing around The Ministry had led to Draco developing quite some feeling for the bushy brunette. Rushing past his office a few times a day was entertaining for Malfoy.

"So Granger since you're alone and seemly as bored out of your mind as I am. Want to get out of this place"

"And why exactly would I go anywhere with you, Malfoy?"

Hermione gave it some serious thought. Leaving Ron's wedding so abruptly. Surely no one would miss her. She glanced sound the room and saw all the smiling faces with their significant others. Harry and Ginny, Ron and Pansy, all the other Weasley siblings with their significant others. Molly and Aurthr and even Pansy's side of the crowed was having fun.

She didn't wait for Malfoy to respond to her question.

"Let's go."

* * *

"I can't believe you did that" Hermione laughed.

"Uh huh, all me Granger" he pointed to himself "the great Draco Malfoy did that. Fish from the Great Lake in Flich's room and he never actually found out."

Their laughs filled Malfoy's entire hotel room where Hermione and Draco were sat on the floor.

"Tell me Granger how is life treating you? I see you in The Ministry all the time"

"How do you know? You work there?" Hermione responded in surprise.

"Yes for a little over 6 months now, surprised you haven't noticed thought you knew everything" he laughed at her.

"I've been distracted a little. Last I heard you were somewhere aboard"

"I was but decided to come back to England started to miss home and for the wedding of course."

Hermione smiled at his words. She knew the feeling, she herself hadn't lived home since she left for Hogwarts at the tender age of eleven.

"Oh how nice of you, Malfoy! Itsy bitsy Malfoy coming back for his friend's wedding. How well mannered"

"Shut up, Granger. You'd do it too"

"Yes, I would but that would be expected of me isn't it. Not of you though." Draco made a face at her words. "And how does the great Draco Malfoy not have a date for the biggest wedding of the season?" Hermione inquired to him after some thought.

"Like you said when I asked you about your date, it's none of your business!" he bickered.

"Aww come one Malfoy… let it out"

"Broke up with her, found out she went around quite a lot while being in a relationship with me." He gave in putting quotations around the word relationship.

"You and me both." Hermione muttered to herself.

They fell into a comfortable silence for a while just sitting there listening to the soft thumps of music and cheers coming for the wedding reception below. Both got lost in their thoughts sharing a bottle of Moet among the two of them.

It was now twelve forty five and the party was still going strong showing no signs on ending. Draco and Hermione could still hear the cheers coming from the crowd asking the band to play one more song.

"Isn't it weird?" Hermione asked. "Ron and Pansy?"

"Why? Cause of the houses?"

"Well yes that and who would have ever thought? Neither other batted an eyelash at each other back at Hogwarts. I doubt they even knew the other existed but also about the whole wizarding world status and blood traitor thing."

Draco frowned "You _know_ we have moved way past that now. Besides who's to say that a Slytherin and Gryffindor would not get along well?"

"It's just that I never thought that there would be a marriage there especially between Ron and a Slytherin. I mean that the two of them have such different personalities..."

Hermione turned to Draco only to find his face so close to hers that she could almost fell his breath on her own face.

"You know what they say" muttered Draco to her, "opposite attract" and with that he met his lips with Hermione's.

Hermione was so shocked. She remained frozen. Realizing her lack of response, Draco immediately pulled apart and quickly go up to walk towards the door.

Why didn't she kiss him back she wondered? He had changed so much since The Battle of Hogwarts. He was a kind genuine person and it's not like she hated him anymore like she did back in Hogwarts. She had also realised while talking to him that she could go on to actually like him.

"WAIT!" said suddenly called out. Stopping him on this tracks.

Malfoy turned around with one hand on the doorknob and a knowing smirk on his face. Hermione quickly got up and walked up to Malfoy and put her hands on his chest.

"You're right Malfoy, I guess opposite do attract. Now swipe that smirk of your face and kiss me before I change my mind" Hermione murmured and with that she moved his hand off the doorknob and clicked the door shut.

The End

* * *

 **Thanks for reading please leave a REVIEW**

 **tell me if you hated it loved it. it would really help me improve my writing**


End file.
